All I Want
by windber12
Summary: She's all I want and more. Demena-Delena-Semi


**Alex POV-**

My feet were tucked under me as I sat on my bed, waiting for her reply. The longer she took, the faster my heart beat, and the more I thought she had gotten bored of me. Her name's Mitchie, and even though I wish she was more, she's my best friend.

We've known each other since birth, and we've been like sisters ever since… the problem was, I didn't see her as a sister anymore. I saw her as more, I saw her as the girl who stole my heart, I saw her as the love of my life, the girl of my dreams. She didn't know that, though. No one knew that. It had been a secret since we were thirteen, and we're now going on eighteen.

She was over at my house, like she always was, unless I was at her place. We were all sitting in the living room, my mom, my dad, Mitchie, my older brother, my younger brother, and me. They were playing some board game my older brother, Justin, who was fifteen at the time, had picked out. I wasn't much of a fan of board games, because if it was a board game, then it was a bored game, to me. So, I was just sitting on the couch, and they were all on the floor, laughing it up. My eyes had fallen onto Mitchie, as she threw her head back in laughter, and I felt my heart warm as I smiled. Her laugh was so beautiful, it was music to my ears, and her smile… it had my heart melting. Her laughing fit had calmed down and she glanced over at me, her eyes meeting mine, and I swear, my heart jumped out of my chest and right into the palm of her hands.

That was four years ago, and my heart was still in her hands, but she was clueless to that fact. I watched her date, break hearts, and get broken hearts over those four years, and each time it happens, it felt like she was chipping at my heart. Every time she would kiss a boy, tell him she loved him, or anything, I was sent into a state of constant pain. She would catch on to the pain sometimes, and that's when she would break up with whoever she was dating, because she thought I was hurting because I just didn't like the guy she was with. When her heart got broken, though, that hurt worst of all. She never handled heartache very well, so she would just sob in my arms for days, not even able to attend school because she was just too broken, which meant I had to miss school, as well, to be there for her. I didn't mind that, of course.

Anyway, so here I am, sitting on my bed, waiting for her reply. She's hanging out with some guy tonight, but just as friends, as she says… but that's what she always says at first, but then the next morning, she calls me to tell me she thinks this one is really the one. I only sit there and listen, not commenting much, because I know I would breakdown and cry if I did.

My iPhone notified me that Mitchie had finally replied and I snatched up my phone, opening the text, "We just got off the Ferris Wheel. He kissed me when we reached the top :) He's so amazing, Lex, I think I'm falling for him. What do you think of him, do you think he's alright? Be honest.

I sighed to myself as I tapped at the keys on the screen, "He sounds awesome, Mitch, go for it. I'm heading to bed, call me in the morning. Have fun."

"Goodnight, my princess, sleep well."

I smiled at the meaningless pet name, before clicking off my light, and slipping away into my dreams.

An annoying ringing sound filled my ears and yanked me out of my peaceful slumber. I propped myself up on my elbows and squinted my eyes, looking in the direction of the noise, seeing my phone was lit up. I wrapped my hand around it, tapped answer, and brought the phone to my ear.

I groggily spoke, "Yeah?"

Mitchie giggled, "Hey, Lexi, did I wake you? You have a cute sleepy voice."

I smiled wide, my body warmed up by the way she spoke, "Hey," I glanced at the clock, only eight in the morning, "Why are you up so early? It's summer, summer is meant for sleeping."

"I missed you."

My cheeks heated up in a blush, "You woke up because you missed me?"

"Well, yeah, I had a dream about you."

"Oh, really?"

She laughed, "Yeah, really, and I woke up, and realized, damn, I miss you."

I smiled bigger, playing with my covers, "I miss you, too, we haven't hung out for a few days."

"Four days, to be exact. What's up with that? It's not okay."

I licked my lips, "Come over, then."

I heard the pout in her voice, "But you'll just go back to sleep."

I bit my lip, debating my response, but just went with it, "Come lay with me, let me hold you, then we'll both fall asleep… and when we wake up, we'll spend the day together."

"You had me at 'come lay with me,' I'm on my way."

She hung up and I sighed happily to myself, feeling my love for her only multiplying.

About half an hour later, she arrived. She was in her pj's, and happily climbed into my bed with me, curling up against me. We were face to face as she smiled and kissed my chin, then nuzzled her head into my neck. I secured my arm around her and closed my eyes, but I knew I wouldn't sleep, not with her this close to me.

Mitchie whispered, "You feeling okay?"

I nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, why?"

"You're really warm and your heart is beating really fast… I think you're sick."

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay."

She pulled away from me and sat up, "No, you're sick, so let me baby you today."

I wasn't going to argue with that, "Okay…"

A few hours later, I had a cool washcloth on my forehead, I was tucked under two blankets, and Mitchie was straddling me. I didn't understand the necessity of her straddling me, but I wasn't complaining.

Mitchie rubbed my arms, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm, uhm, feeling fine."

She nodded, "Well, my babying must be working, then."

I laughed nervously, because her being this close made me beyond nervous, "I guess so."

A smiled crept onto her face, "You're adorable, do you know that?"

"I know it now."

She leaned down and kissed my forehead, before glancing at the clock, "I have to get going."

My heart dropped, "Oh."

She looked out me and pouted out her bottom lip, "Don't 'oh' me, you know that makes me feel bad. I'm seeing that boy again, today. I'll come back after, okay?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No, don't worry about it, just go have fun and call me tomorrow."

The more I spoke, the more I could see regret and sadness in her eyes, "Maybe I'll just stay…"

I shook my head again, "Go have fun, okay? I'm sick, so I'll just sleep all day."

"If you're sick, I should really st-"

"Bye, Mitch."

She slowly crawled off of me, "I'll be back in an hour."

"No, just hang out with him and call me tomorrow."

"Lex-"

I smiled, "Have fun, love you."

She sighed, "I love you, too."

I watched her shuffle through my closet and find an outfit, then she just changed right in front of me. I did my best not to stare, which failed, but she didn't notice, thank god. She slid on her shoes, then walked back over to me, and kissed my cheek.

She mumbled, "See you in an hour."

I groaned, "Mitch-"

She left before I could finish my statement. I sighed and tossed off the blankets that were on me. The washcloth on my forehead peeled off and dropped into my lap. I flung it onto the floor, then climbed out of bed. I know she's not going to be back in an hour, and if she is, I'll probably just send her away. I don't want her here just because she feels bad, I want her here because she wants to be here. I grabbed a change of clothes, then hopped in the shower.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some cereal, and texting my friend Harper. She's always there for me, and she's amazing, but she's no Mitchie. That seems really rude, but it's true. Sometimes, I think she wishes she could replace Mitchie, because Mitchie is all I ever talk about or who I'm always with, and I think that bugs her. I don't try to focus on Mitchie so much, it just happens.

Speaking of Mitchie, in about ten minutes, it'll have been an hour since she left. If she actually shows up, I'll be shocked, because she's done this before. Left me to go hang with some guy, and told me she'd be back in an hour, then didn't end up remembering I existed until the next afternoon. It used to really hurt me, but I'm over it now, I know I don't come first with her.

Once I finished eating, I wandered into the lounge for some television. I plopped down on the couch and clicked the power button on the remote. I scrolled through channels before finally deciding. It was some show about this really weird family and it was a really old show, but I loved it. Mitchie and I watch it all the time, it always makes us smile.

I heard a voice from behind me, "Well, there's my princess. You're watching that without me?"

My heartbeat went up by a hundred as I sat up and looked at her, "Oh, um, hey, Mitch. I thought you were with some boy?"

She nodded, "Shane, and I was with him, but now I'm with you. I told you I'd be back in an hour, didn't I?"

I scrunched together my eyebrows, "Uh, yeah, but-"

She playfully gasped, "Wait, are you saying you didn't believe me? Why wouldn't you believe me? It's not like I have broken that promise before."

"Oh, um…"

She sat next to me, "You can say it, you know? I know I never follow through with that promise, but you never actually call me out on it."

"Because I would rather you have fun."

She gazed into my eyes, "I have much more fun when I'm with you, than when I'm with anyone else."

My eyes dropped to the floor, my body going numb from her looking at me, "So, um, let's watch."

"Alex, I have a question for you."

I played with my fingers, "What?"

She grabbed my hands and pulled them into my lap, "Look at me, please."

My eyes slowly trailed up to her as I repeated, "What?"

"Why are you so sad?"

"What? I'm not sad, why would you think that?"

She looked desperate, "I can see it, maybe no one else can, maybe you can fool them, but not me. I've been so worried lately, but I was giving you time, hoping maybe you'd tell me. Everyday, I can just see you hurt more and more… I just want to know why, I just want to help. I want to be there for you."

"I'm not sad…" I was sad, everything in me ached. I was so utterly in love with someone who I could never have and it killed me more than it should have. She's all I want and more.

Mitchie sighed, "Alex, please, let me help."

I pulled my hands from hers, "I'm not sad."

She quickly took my hands again, "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, she was being too stubborn about this. I didn't want to tell her, I never wanted to tell her. I thought she would never even notice, I thought I hid it all really well, especially the pain.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "I'm in love with someone who I can't have and it just hurts, you know? I have to sit back and watch other people make the person who owns my heart happy, and I can't do a single thing about it. It just… kills me."

"Who is he?"

I pressed my lips together for a second, "It's not a he."

She paused, then slowly nodded, "Oh… so… you like um… girls?"

I sighed and stood, pulling my hands from hers, "Please, leave."

She slowly looked up at me, "Y-You… you want me to leave?"

"I just told you something that I always wanted to keep locked up and I can tell you aren't comfortable with it, so please… just leave."

She stood, "You think I'm uncomfortable with you being a lesbian?"

"I-"

"Because, I'm not, if anything… I'm relieved that you are."

"Wait, what?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you love me? Is that person you were talking about… me?"

"I-I...I um… yes."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"I'm still confused…"

She walked up to me and softly placed her hands on my cheeks, "Maybe now I can stop going from boy to boy, trying to feel something like the way I feel for you…"

I paused, "Wait… so, you're saying-"

"Alex, I'm in love with you."

She crashed her lips down on mine, and my body heated up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as I kissed back.

She slipped her lips off mine as she whispered, "Ever since we were thirteen… I was over at your house playing a board game with your family and I turned around, and you were smiling at me… I just gave you my heart right then and there."

I smiled, but didn't say anything. All that was on my mind was, she loves me, and we both fell in love with each other at the same exact moment. I brushed my lips against hers before she kissed me.

I pulled away for a second, "I'm in love with you, too."

She smiled wide and tightened her grip around me, before nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. I never saw this coming, but I thank god for this moment, and I will for the rest of my life.


End file.
